Wreck-It Ralph (film)
Wreck-It Ralph is a 2012 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. Its working titles were High Score (late 1980s), Joe Jump ''(late 1990s), and ''Reboot Ralph ''(early and mid-2000s). It is the 52nd Disney animated feature. The film features the voices of John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, and Alan Tudyk. The film tells the story of Wreck-It Ralph, an arcade video game "bad guy" who's sick of his villain role and is determined to prove that he can be a good guy. Plot '''Spoiler warning': Plot, ending details or any similar kind of information follow. At night, when Litwak's Arcade closes, the various video game characters congregate in Game Central Station through the power cables. At the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., the characters celebrate the game's titular hero but shun its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At a support group for video game villains, Ralph reveals he doesn't want to be a bad guy anymore. Returning to his own game, Ralph finds the other characters celebrating their game's anniversary and that he was not invited. Felix reluctantly invites Ralph to join them, but the others shun him, saying he'd have to win a medal, just as Felix does. While visiting Tapper's, Ralph meets a soldier from the first-person shooter Hero's Duty who tells him the game's winner receives a medal. Ralph enters the game and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, its no-nonsense leader. Between games, Ralph climbs the game's central beacon, which happened to be filled with Cy-Bugs (Bug-like enemies) eggs, and collects the medal. However, he accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug that clings to him. During his panic to get the Cy-Bug larva off, he stumbles into a nearby escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, Ralph's absence has not gone unnoticed, as a girl outside the game tells Litwak that Fix-It Felix, Jr.. is malfunctioning. Q*Bert travels to Fix-It Felix Jr., and tells him about the dark turn of events. This is alarm for Felix, because if a game becomes broken, Litwak will have to unplug the game, leaving any characters in the game homeless. So, Felix sets out to find Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who makes off with the medal, planning to use it to buy entry into an after-hours race. However, King Candy and the other racers refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying she's not really part of the game. The other racers pay her a visit while she is building her own cart and destroy it, disabling her from racing. Ralph witnesses this and scares the racers off. Ralph then berates her, but she insults him right back. This angers him to the point that he smashes a jaw-breaker in half. Because of his amazing strength, Vanellope gets an idea. She explains to Ralph that the medal can be won back if she gets first place in a race. She then offers to make a pact that if he can help her win, she'll give Ralph the medal back. Ralph reluctantly accepts her offer. After making said pact, they head off to the cart bakery, where the racers make their carts, and they build a cart together. However, a security guard notices the unauthorized activity, and the authorities are sent out, along with King Candy. After a long chase, they give King Candy's party the slip by hiding in Diet Cola Mountain, an incomplete extra race track. It is discovered that this is Vanellope's home. From there, Ralph teaches Vanellope how to drive her new cart. Back in Hero's Duty, Felix meets Sergeant Calhoun, who explains that the Cy-Bugs can control any game, and can then destroy everything in said game. As the two search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, Felix explains that he is searching for Ralph, who had probably "gone Turbo". When Calhoun asked Felix about this term, he then explains that long time ago, there was an old racing game called "Turbo Time" starring a self-obsessed character named Turbo. One day, a RoadBlasters arcade cabinet entered the arcade and gained more popularity than Turbo Time. Out of jealousy, Turbo interrupted the game. He traveled to the other game and crashed into the main player of the new racing game. He crashed both games, which led to both of them being unplugged. As the Felix and Calhoun progress, they fix the pod Ralph was in and fly off to search for the lone Cy-Bug. Felix later falls in love with Calhoun. However, Calhoun's past comes back to haunt her when Felix refers to her as a 'dynamite gal', something that her fiancé, who was murdered by a Cy-Bug on their wedding day, would call her. Distraught, she forces Felix to leave her ship. A heartbroken Felix walks to King Candy's castle and meets Sour Bill, King Candy's assistant. He locks up Felix after he realizes he should have locked up Ralph. After a long search, Calhoun soon discovers the Cy-Bug has laid hundreds of eggs underground. Before the race, King Candy finds Ralph in the absence of Vanellope and offers Ralph his medal, which King Candy has dug into the game's code to retrieve. The only condition was that Vanellope couldn't race. When Ralph asks why King Candy and the other racers hate her so much, he explains he really doesn't. Vanellope is a glitch, and so, this would cause her to act abnormally (such as teleporting and jumping around, sometimes through objects). If she won the race, she would become an official part of the racing roster. He goes on to explain that her glitching would give gamers the impression that the game was broken, and the game would be unplugged. While everyone else could be evacuated from the game, Vanellope could not leave, as she is a glitch. As a result, she would die along with the program. So, King Candy leaves Ralph with that, and exits. When Vanellope returns and give Ralph a medal that say "You're my hero", he explains to Vanellope that she can not race for her own good. She doesn't believe him, and she threatens to race on her own. Ralph stops her and hangs her by her jacket on a nearby candy-cane tree. He then reluctantly proceeds to destroy her cart into pieces. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph but it was no use. She falls and runs away, sobbing. Ralph goes back to Fix-It Felix Jr., and sees that the entire game is deserted, save for one lone citizen, Gene. Gene explains that the game was set to be unplugged in the morning, and that everyone has evacuated. He then gives Ralph the keys to Felix's old penthouse after Ralph explains that he didn't want to live in the garbage dump that he lived in before. Alone, Ralph goes to the balcony and throws his medal at the screen that sits above the game. This causes the poster that previously covered the screen to un-stick and start to fall off, revealing the side of the Sugar Rush arcade cabinet in front of Ralph's game. He discovers that Vanellope is on the cabinet and wonders why she is on the machine's art work if she is a glitch. Ralph suspects something foul at play and returns to Sugar Rush. He comes across Sour Bill and places him in his mouth as a form of torture until he confesses. Sour Bill explains that King Candy changed Vanellope's code on purpose. When Ralph asks about his motives, Sour Bill says he doesn't know why, and in fact, no one knows why. He explains it is like this because King Candy locked up all the characters' memories. Upon locating Felix, Ralph begs Felix to fix the wrecked kart so Vanellope can race. He agrees to do so after discovering how hard of a life Ralph has had. After also freeing and making amends with Vanellope, they start the race, and as the race proceeds, the hatched Cy-Bugs attack Sugar Rush. Felix, Calhoun, and Ralph then battle them. When Vanellope catches up to King Candy mid-race, Vanellope's glitching interferes with King Candy's code, and reveals that King Candy is actually Turbo! Turbo rams his car into Vanellope's, causing her to be dragged in front of the car while approaching a walled fork in the road. Vanellope finally takes control of her glitching to escape from Turbo, who is afterwards consumed by a Cy-Bug. The group attempts to flee the doomed game, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit due to her status as a glitch. Calhoun says the game can't be saved because there is no beacon in the game; the beacon in Hero's Duty attracts and kills the Cy-Bugs. Ralph, in a last-ditch effort, heads to Diet Cola Mountain, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into the cola at the bottom, causing an eruption that would attract the bugs. While on top of the mountain, he pounds the mentos into the diet cola below from the top. Before he can finish, however, a fusion of Turbo and a Cy-Bug attacks him and carries him above the mountain. Ralph breaks free and dives toward the mountain, hoping his impact will start the eruption. Seeing Ralph dive towards the mountain, Vanellope in turn uses her glitching abilities with the goal of catching Ralph. Ralph breaks through the roof of the mountain, but before he is killed in the eruption, Vanellope catches him in her cart. The eruption shines a bright light, which in turn draws all of the Cy-Bugs, including the one that ate Turbo, to their destruction. Because characters who die outside their own game are unable to regenerate, this means that all the Cy-Bugs and Turbo die permanently. After the Cy-Bugs are drawn to the beacon, Felix restores the finish line, and Vanellope crosses it, restoring her memory as the game's lead character, and restoring the ruins of Sugar Rush. The gamers favor her as a character, despite her glitches (it's likely her ability to teleport short distances is perceived by gamers as a special power, rather than a glitch). Felix is very happy and excited that he kisses Calhoun in her cheek, much to her delight, and Calhoun kisses Felix in the mouth. Felix and Ralph return to Fix-It Felix, Jr. in time to show Litwak the game works, and they also give Q*Bert and Co. a new opportunity to work with Ralph and crew in a "bonus level", sparing it and also giving its characters a new respect for Ralph's work as the villain. Felix later marries Calhoun, with Ralph being the Best Man and Vanellrope as the Maid of Honor. To all of their relief, there were no Cy-Bugs. Voice cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and the main protagonist. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a 9-year-old racer, a glitch in Sugar Rush, and the deuteragonist. * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr., the hero of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and the tritagonist. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the lead NPC of Hero's Duty, Felix, Jr.'s love interest, and the secondary tritagonist. * Alan Tudyk as Turbo the former ruler of Sugar Rush and the main antagonist. * Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush and the tertiary antagonist. * Joe Lo Truglio as Makowski, a soldier in Hero's Duty whom Ralph impersonates in order to gain entry. * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak, owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. * Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram, a general in Hero's Duty. * Edie McClurg as Mary, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. / Zombie (based on Cyril from House of the Dead) who attends the Bad-Anon support group. * Jess Harnell as Don, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Rachael Harris as Deanna, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Skylar Astin as Roy, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Adam Carolla as Wynnchel, Sugar Rush's main security. * Horatio Sanz as Duncan, Sugar Rush's main security. * Maurice LaMarche as Root Beer Tapper, the bartender from Tapper. * Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl, a young arcade enthusiast, who is the first to find Ralph missing from his game. * John Di Maggio as Beard Papa, Sugar Rush security. * Rich Moore as Sour Bill, one of the secondary antagonists. / Zangief * Katie Lowes as Candlehead, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. * Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. In One Sweet Race, he and Vanellope fall in love. * Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. * Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello, a racer and citizen of Sugar Rush. * Brandon Scott as Kohut, a soldier in Hero's Duty. * Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott, a scientist from Hero's Duty and Sgt. Calhoun's fiancée, who was eaten by Cy-Bugs. * Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man. * Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter. * Martin Jarvis as Satine, a devil-like villain who attends the Bad-Anon support group. * Brian Kesinger as a Cyborg (based on Kano from Mortal Kombat) who attends the Bad-Anon support group. * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog from the series of the same name. * Phil Johnston as Surge Protector, Game Central Station security. * Kyle Hebert as Ryu from Street Fighter. * Reuben Langdon as''' Ken Masters' from ''Street Fighter. * Jamie Sparer Roberts as Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution. * Jim Cummings as the Game Over Voice. * Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy from the Super Mario Bros series. Concept art for the film has shown that Wreck-It Ralph will feature cameo appearances from a number of video game characters. The characters exhibited thus far include: Main article: List of cameos in Wreck-It Ralph * Bowser from the Super Mario Bros series. * Rosalina from Super Mario Galaxy. * Kat and Ana from the WarioWare series. * Ashley from WarioWare: Touched. * Toon Link from the Legend of Zelda series. * Pikachu, Jiggypuff, Lucario, and Munchlax from the Pokémon series. * Mr. Game and Watch from Mr. Game and Watch. * Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * AiAi from Super Monkey Ball. * Billy Hatcher from Billy Hatcher. * Tails from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. * Rayman and Globox from the Rayman series. * The Raving Rabbids from Rabbids. * Crash Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series. * Spyro and Sgt. James Byrd from the Spyro series. * Spike from Ape Escape. * Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. * Daxter from Jak and Daxter. * Big Daddy from Biosock. * Captain Qwark from Ratchet and Clank. * Fat Princess from Fat Princess. * Parappa and Dojo from Parappa the Rapper. * Sackboy from Little Big Planet. * Sly Copper and Murray from Sly Copper. * Inky, Blinky, and Pinky from the Pac Man series. * Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam, and Ugg from Q*bert. * Kano from the Mortal Kombat series. * Chun-Li, Cammy, and Blanka from Street Fighter II. * Neff from Altered Beast. * Paperboy from Paperboy. * Knight and Ostrich from Joust. * Mishaela from Shining Force. * Diablo from Diablo. * Sauron from Primal Rage. * Dr. Willy from Mega Man. * A Green Alien from Space Invaders. * Toro Inoue from Together Everywhere!. * Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo and Kazooie. Producton John Lasseter, the head of Walt Disney Animation Studios and executive producer of the film, describes Wreck-It Ralph as "an 8-bit video game bad guy who travels the length of the arcade to prove that he's a good guy". In a manner similar to Disney's 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Pixar's Toy Story series, Wreck-It Ralph features cameo appearances by a number of licensed video game characters. For example, one scene from the film's first theatrical trailer shows Ralph attending a support group for the arcade's various villain characters, including Clyde the orange ghost from Pac-Man, Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog, and Bowser from Super Mario Bros. First scheduled for release on March 22, 2013, it was later changed to November 2, 2012 due to production of the film proceeding faster than predicted by the director. Release * Wreck-It Ralph's theatrical release was accompanied by Disney's short film Paperman. * The first trailer for Wreck-It Ralph was released on June 6, 2012, debuting with Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and Rock of Ages. Home Video Walt Disney Animation Studios announced a first time early release of the HD Digital and HD Digital 3D versions of the movie slated for February 12, 2013, followed by a 4-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack, 2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack, DVD, SD Digital and On-Demand release on March 5, 2013. The included bonus content depends on which movie version is chosen, and is categorized as follows: Types of release: * HD Digital * SD Digital * 4-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack (Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray +DVD + Digital Copy) * 2-Disc Blu-ray Combo Pack (Blu-ray +DVD) All four releases include: * Bit by Bit: The short takes viewers into Game Central Station with the artists who brought Sugar Rush, Hero’s Duty and Fix It Felix Jr. to life. * Alternate & Deleted Scenes – Four separate scenes are highlighted with an introduction and optional audio commentary from director Rich Moore. * Video Game Commercials – Viewers can check out the commercials created for the video games featured in the film. * “Paperman” Only both Blu-ray releases include exclusive bonus material: * Disney Intermission: The Gamer’s Guide to “Wreck-It-Ralph” – When the film is paused, host Chris Hardwick appears on screen to guide viewers through cameos, references, and hidden details with explanations of the film. Video game In addition to the browser-based Flash-based version of the Fix-It Felix, Jr. game, Disney on June 25, 2012 announced a tie-in game based on the movie to be released on the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Nintendo DS. The arcade style side-scrolling game will be produced in collaboration between Disney Interactive and Activision and will serve as a "story extension" to the film. Players may play as Wreck-It Ralph or Fix-It Felix, causing damage, as well as repairing where necessary. Game levels will be based on the locations in the film, like the Fix-It Felix Jr., Hero's Duty, and Sugar Rush games. It was released in conjunction with the movie's release in November 2012. It was announced on July 13, 2012 that Ralph would be playable with Sonic in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed as a guest character. Ralph and Vanellope are also playable characters with Kat and Ana, Bowser, Princess Daisy, Ashley, and Rosalina in Mario Kart Revolution. '(Excuse me, but where are your sources / citations?)' Mario and Luigi did not show in the movie because of Nintendo giving a high fee to legally add them to the movie, although he was mentioned by Felix. Gallery Posters Wreck-It Ralph poster.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-poster.jpg Wreck_Ralph_13481007179202.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13481007183571.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13481007187034.jpeg Wreckitralph-buildingposter-full.jpeg Wreckitralph-triptychbanner-full.jpeg Concept Art Wreck_Ralph_13439953661938.jpeg Wreck_Ralph_13439953662844.jpeg Videos Trailers Clips Behind the Scenes Interviews __NOEDITSECTION__ Awards and Nominations ''Main article: '' Awards and Nominations Category:Media